Widdle Warrick
Widdle Warrick, nicknamed Willy, was a male ewok and the second oldest son of Deej Warrick and his wife Shodu Warrick. He had two brothers, Weechee Warrick and Wicket Wystri Warrick, and one sister, Winda Warrick. Widdle was notable among the Ewoks for being a glutton and accident prone. He and his elder brother Weechee would frequently challenge each other. He was the black sheep of the Warrick family, and often the butt of jokes for other Ewoks. Whilst in his younger years he infrequently displayed cowardice. Nevertheless, he was capable of committing feats of great bravery, like his brothers, especially at the Battle of Endor. Biography In his younger years, Willy enjoyed various adventures in the wake of his young brother Wicket, even though Willy was accused several times of being a coward. One day, he came to discover a diamond in the forest that could give courage to an Ewok. His brother Weechee had disappeared after a smooth race, and Willy, encouraged by the diamond, wanted to save his brother. While Willy unknowingly lost the diamond, he succeeded in his rescue, thus independently saving his brother with his own courage. During a fishing trip Willy's father Deej Warrick cut himself on a poisonous fungus, resulting in him falling deathly ill. In order to save his life the Village Shaman Logray requires three ingredients with which he can concoct a healing potion; a star urchin from the land of the Dandelion Warriors, a lantern bird feather, and a Frosch egg. However the potion must be made before sunset, so to acquire these items in time Logray decides to assign each of Deej's three sons the task of retrieving one of the ingredients. Willy is told to acquire a Lantern Bird feather, however during Logray's briefing Willy manages to drink a potion which causes him to bounce and float. After being scolded by Logray he is towed outside with a rope by his brothers using rocks as ballast. After they split up Willy discovers a Lantern Bird nest in a high tree. He discards the rocks Logray used to weigh him down in order to float his way to the nest. He grabs a feather, but before he can escape, the mother lantern bird returns and sits on the nest, trapping him. and Chewbacca inside Tempest Scout 2]] He remained trapped until Wicket Wystri Warrick, Mring-Mring, and Teebo find him (at which point the floating effect has worn off) and take him to the Frosch cave where Weechee is in trouble. After rescuing him the group is pursued by Frosch resulting in them being surrounded at the edge of a cliff by Frosch, Willy and the others then attempt to scale the cliff to a plateau. However he manages to fall down and in a bizarre turn of events he scolds the Frosch who are temporarily nonplussed by his sudden display of foolhardy lack of fear. Eventually Willy's courage runs out when he realizes that the Frosh are about to attack and he surges up the cliff past his stunned companions to the top. The group then finds themselves seemingly trapped until Mring-Mring tells the Ewoks to focus their minds and imagine a giant, winged creature that can carry them to safety. Though skeptical, the Ewoks think hard, and Mring-Mring transforms himself into a giant avian. The Ewoks climb aboard his back, and they fly back to the village, where they deliver the ingredients to Logray just before sunset. With the potion made Deej is healed and Willy joins in with his family in celebration. Willy received the Blue Wings of Strength from Logray when he was part of the caravan that went to rescue Jeremitt and Catarine Towani from the gorax. Willy later took part in the Battle of Endor. He was one of the two Ewoks who hijacked the AT-ST Tempest Scout 2 along with Chewbacca, successfully turning the tide of the battle to the advantage of the Rebel forces. Notes and references Category:Ewoks Category:Males Category:Inhabitants of Endor